panduniafandomcom_eo-20200213-history
Pandunia loge
__TOC__ a * a conj but * adres n address * agres v aggression * aha v realize (to become aware of) * ajib a weird (strange) * aka n brother or sister * ali a other * alian n alien * almas n diamond * alu n potato * ama conj but * amuk v rage (fury) * ana n son or daughter * analiza v analyse * anjil n gospel * anma n soul * anus n anus * ara n saw (tool) * armia n army * asan v posture (asana) * asia pn Asia * asle n origin * asli a original * ataka v attack * atom n atom * aventur n adventure * aventurer n adventurer b * bab n chapter (section) * bad prep after (later) * badan n body * bagaj n luggage (baggage) * baka v bake * baker n baker * bal a strong * balde n bucket * bana v make (build, construct) * banan n banana * band n band * banda v bind (to tie together) * bandaj n bandage * bandera n flag * banka v save (to deposit) * banker n banker * bankia n bank (depository) * bar n time (occasion) * barat pn India * barut n gunpowder * bas a enough (sufficient) * bat num eight (8) * batat n yam (sweet potato) * bateri n battery * batu n stone * bax n language * bay a white * bazar n market (bazaar) * bebe n baby * beng a sick (ill) * benzin n gasoline (petrol) * beret n beret * beton n concrete (material with cement) * bi prep with (by means of) * bi yang de prep like (in the style of) * bin n pot (bin) * biolojie n biology * bir n beer * bizi a busy (occupied) * bol n ball * bolgaria pn Bulgaria * bombe n bomb * bon a good * bot n boat (ship) * botol n bottle * boton n button * brazil pn Brazil * britan pn Britain (UK) * brox n brush * buda v understand (comprehend) * budi a smart (understanding) * buk n book * bunduk n gun * bur a bad (not good) * bus n bus c * ca n tea * ca wan cw tea bowl * cabi n key * cakra n disk (wheel) * caku n knife * cala v go * camca n spoon * cana v make (manufacture) * capa v press (to stamp) * car num four (4) * caye n shadow * ceng n success (accomplishment) * cenga v succeed (to accomplish) * cing v ask (to request) * cingua n frog * cis n cheese * cizel n chisel * coda v fuck * cokolat n chocolate * cuka n vinegar * cun n choice (selection) * cuna v choose (to select) * cung a heavy (weighty) * cupa v suck * cuti v vacation (holiday) d * dama n checkers * dania pn Denmark * danka v thank * danke n thanks (thank you) * dans n dance * dant n tooth * dant brox cw tooth brush * darmie n dharma (piety) * darsa v learn (to study) * darse n lesson * dau n way (road) * day a big * de part of (particle of possession) * dem n point (spot) * demokratie n democracy * den n electricity * denga v wait * des num ten (10) * desen n drawing (picture) * detal n detail * dev n god * ding n nail (spike) * dini a religious * dinie n religion * do prep to (till, until) * doka v read * dokter n doctor (physician) * dolar n dollar * dom n residence (domicile) * doma v live (to reside) * don n gift * dona v give * dong n east * du num two (2) * duk n grief (sorrow) * dul n dust * dul cupor cw vacuum cleaner * dunia n world * dur n duration (time) * dura v take time (to last) * dŭ n shower e * eglis n church * engli a English * euro n euro * europa pn Europe f * fakir n fakir (ascetic) * famil n family * famil nam cw surname (family name) * fan n fan (fanatic) * fantaza v imagine (to fantasize) * fantazie n fantasy (imagination) * fantom n ghost (fantom) * fasina v fascinate * fatig a tired * fem n woman (female) * fen n part (division) * fena v divide (split) * festa v party (to celebrate) * feste n party (festival) * feya v fly * fiksa v fix (to attach) * filme n film * filsofia n philosophy * fin n end * fina v end (to put an end to) * final a last (final) * finu v end (to be ended) * for a away (gone) * forme n form (shape) * forum n forum * fubu n belly (abdomen) * fung n wind * futur tam future g * gada n donkey (ass) * gaja n elephant * gamel n camel * gan n song * gana v sing * ganja n cannabis * gar n car (cart) * gas n gas * gaw a high * gazel n gazelle * ge part ´s (particle of possession) * gem n game * gemer n gamer (player) * giga num billion (giga-) * gim n gold * ging n respect (esteem) * gitar n guitar * gojia n country (land) * gol n goal * gom n rubber * goro n oink * grafik n graphic (image) * grafiker n graphic artist * gram n gram * gras n grass * grimas n grimace * grom n thunder (roar) * grup n group * gua n cave * guang n light (illumination) * guanxi n connection (relationship) * guru n guru (mentor) * gut n bone h * habar n news * haha v laugh * hak n right (justification) * halo n hello (hi) * hamak n hammock * hamar n hammer * hamir n yeast * harab a bad (spoiled) * haraba v spoil (to ruin) * hata tam even (up to) * hatar n danger (peril) * hawa n air * helen pn Greek (Hellenic) * hema n tent * hen n hate * hewan n animal * hibrid a hybrid (mongrel) * hima n snow * himalia pn Himalayas * historia n history * hor n hour * horvatia pn Croatia * hotel n hotel * hua n flower * hua bin cw vase (flower pot) * huang a yellow i * i conj and * imperer n emperor * imperia n empire * importi a important * inji n ginger * inspir v inspire (inspiration) * interes a interesting * inxala v hope (to wish) * irak pn Iraq * iran pn Iran * it n brick * italia pn Italy * itiopia pn Ethiopia j * jaket n jacket (coat) * jam v collect (gather) * jami a collective (aggregate) * jamia n congregation (assembly) * jang n fight (war) * janga v fight (to battle) * jeb n pocket * jel n gel (jelly) * jelos a jealous * jen n birth * jena v give birth * jener n parent * jenu v be born * jeste n gesture * ji tam just (only) * jia n home * jin n near (close) * jins n sex (gender) * jiv n life * jiva v live * jivi a living (alive) * jo pp which (that who) * jok v joke * jovan a young * juk n bamboo * jup n jup * jus n juice k * kabil a able (capable) * kafas n cage * kafe n coffee * kafe kop cn coffee cup * kak n excrement(shit) * kal a black * kamar n room (chamber) * kamis n shirt * kan n workshop * kanguru n cangaroo * kanun n law * kar n work (deed) * kara v make (to do) * karde n card * karia n workplace * karie n job (occupation) * karot n carrot * kastan n chestnut * kata v tell (story) * kaway a cute * kay a open (not closed) * kaya v open * kaz n event (case, instance) * ke dp what? * kek n cake * ketel n kettle * kia v ask (to question) * kilo num thousand (kilo-) * kilo gram cw kilogram (kg) * kimie n chemistry * kirat n carat * kisme n fate (destiny) * kitab n writing (text) * kitaba v write * klub n club * kok n chicken * koko n coco * komputa v compute * komputor n computer * komun a common (shared) * kona n corner * kop n cup * kopie n copy * korupti a corrupt * kot n coat * kota v cut * koton a cotton * koy dp some * koz n reason (cause) * koza v cause (to make happen) * krita v cry (shout) * krus n cross * kuan a wide * kupa n dome * kursi n chair * kuzina v cook (prepare food) * kuziner n cook (chef) * kuzinia n kitchen * kuzinie n cuisine l * lab n lip * lala v lie (to lie down) * lau a old * lay v come * lek n play (amusement) * leka v play (to amuse oneself) * leng a cold * letis n lettuce * lida v lead (direct) * lider n leader * lili n lily * lim num five (5) * limun n lemon * lin n line * lis a smooth * lit a little (small) * lobak n radish * log n word * loga v say (to speak) * loja v study (to research) * lojie n science * lok n place (location) * lon n argument (thesis) * lona v argue (to debate) * long a long * luna n moon * lusun n asparagus * luta v rob (to loot) m * mac n match (contest) * mad n honey * maf n sorry (pardon) * mafan v trouble (bother) * magie n magic * maidan n square (plaza) * mais n corn (maize) * makas n scissors * mal n property (possession) * mala v own (possess) * mam n breast (boob) * mama n mother * man n man (male) * mana v mean (to signify) * mane n meaning * mango n mango * mantu n dumpling * manŭ n human being * marxa v walk (to march) * mas n mass (lump) * masal n issue * mat n death * mata v kill * mati a dead * mau n cat * max a more * maxim a most (maximally) * maxin n machine * mede n help * medita v meditate (ponder) * mega num million (mega-) * memor n memory * memora v remember * men n surface * merca v trade (to commerce) * mercer n trader (merchant) * mercie n commerce * mes n month * metal n metal * meza n table * mi pp I (me) * mien n noodle * migan n mandarin orange * mijin n MSG (monosodium glutamate) * milke n milk * mimen pp we * min a less * minar n tower * ming a clear (bright) * minim a least (minimally) * minus tam except (minus) * minut n minute * misal n example * miskin a poor (miserable) * mit n myth * model n model * mogu n mushroom (fungus) * mol a soft * moli n jasmine * monster n monster * mos n moss * mosim n season * moskit n mosquito * motor n engine (motor) * mudan n peony * muka n face * mun n door (gate) * munkin a possible (maybe) * mus v must * musik n music * musiker n musician n * na prep at (in, on) * na dur prep while (during) * na men prep on (on the surface) * na xia prep below (under) * nafas n breath * nag a naked (bare) * naijiria pn Nigeria * nam v name * nama n meat (flesh) * narak n hell * nas n people (folk) * nasia n nation * nau n brain * nen tw year * net n net * nid n need * nida v need (to require) * nidi a necessary (needed) * nil a blue * nioni n bird * nipon pn Japan * no tam no (not) * noc tw night * normal a normal (regular) * norme n norm (standard) * norvegia pn Norway * nos n nose * not n note (observation) * nota v notice (to observe) * nov a new * noy num nine (9) * nul num zero (none) * numer n number * nun tam now o * o conj or * okey a okay (acceptable) * okeya v approve (to say OK) * oma n grandmother * opa n grandfather * or n ear p * pagri n turban * pak v pack (package) * pakistan pn Pakistan * pal n fruit * pan n bread * pang a thick (fat) * pantalon n pants (trousers) * papa n father * paper n paper * parda n curtain * pasa v happen (to occur) * pat n path * pens n thought * pensa v think * pent v paint * pesa n money * piano n piano * pigu n buttocks (butt) * pingo n apple * pipinga v criticize * pix n piss (urine) * plan n plan * plastik n plastic * plat n plate * plus tam also (plus) * poker n poker * polis v police * ponguin n penguin * por prep for (because of) * presis a precise (exact, accurate) * program v program * programer n programmer * puding n pudding * puj v worship * putau n grape * putong a common (universal) r * radio n radio * ramazan pn Ramadan * rang n color * rapid a fast (rapid) * razon v reason (rational thinking) * recet n recipe * ren n person * resid n receit * rik a rich * rit n ritual (ceremony) * roket n rocket * rol n role * romans n romance (love affair) * romansa v love romantically * romansi a romantic * rul v roll s * sabun n soap * sad a plain (simple) * saf a clean (pure) * safar n travel (voyage) * safara v travel (to journey) * sak n bag (sack) * salad n salad * salam n greeting (hello) * salam n greeting (hello) * salama v greet (to salute) * salama v greet (to say hello) * sam a same * saman n sky * san num three * sanduk n box (chest) * sant a holy (sacred) * sapat n shoe * se pp self * sekse n sex (sexual intercourse) * seksi a sexy (sexual) * sekur a safe (secure) * sen n chest (breast) * serca v search * set num seven (7) * sifat n quality (charasteristic) * sigar n cigar * sigaret n cigarette * silsil n chain * sin n sign (signal) * sis num six (6) * sofa n sofa (couch) * son n sleep (dream) * sona v sleep * sos n sauce * sosis n sausage * sporte n sport (athletics) * sporter n athlete * stadia n stadium * stop n stop * suan a sour * suba n morning * sui n water * suka v like (to be fond of) * sukar n sugar * sukari a sweet (sugary) * suki a nice (agreeable) * sum n sum * suma v sum (to total) * suna v hear (listen) * sundar a beautiful (handsome) * suomia pn Finland * sup n soup * super a super (superb) * svedia pn Sweden t * ta pp he or she * tabia n nature (environment) * tabul n table (matrix) * tabula v tabulate * tamar n date fruit * tamen pp they * tanzania pn Tanzania * tara n star * tava n frying pan * tazi a fresh * tel a distant (tele-) * tem n topic (theme) * ten v have (to hold) * tenci n weather * tenis n tennis * teror n terror * teste n test (challenge) * teyana a suggest (to propose) * tez a energetic (depending on context: brisk, fast, loud, hot, sharp, etc) * ti pp you * tik a right (correct) * tiket n ticket * tim n team * timen pp you * tip n type (category) * tiraner n tyrant * tiranie n tyranny * to conj so (then) * toca v touch * toka v leave (to depart) * tomat n tomato * ton n tone (pitch or shade) * tong n barrel * top n gun * tren n train * tub n tube * tufan n storm (tempest) * tulip n tulip * tur n tour (trip) * turisme n tourism * turiste n tourist * turkia pn Turkey u * umur n age * uza v use (to employ) * uzer n user v * vaz n vase * venen n poison (venom) * ver a true (real) * vida v look (see) * viet pn Vietnam * viman n airplane * vizit n visit * vizita v visit (to go to) * vol v want (to desire) * vota v vote (to give vote) w * wa i wow * wad n promise (commitment) * wada v promise (to commit) * wan n bowl (earless cup) * wen n circle (round) * win n win (victory) x * xak n doubt (disbelief) * xan n mountain (hill) * xant a peace * xatur n chess * xau num few (little) * xia prep under (below) * xik a elegant (chic) * xim n heart * xir n poem * xirop n syrup * xok v shock (collide) * xuli v repair (fix) y * yakin a certain (sure) * yang n style (type, manner) * ye tam yes (yeah) * yen n eye * yep n leaf * yumor n humor * yureka v find (to discover) z * zaitun n olive * zalim a mean (cruel) * zam n time (moment) * ze prep from (since) * zizi n fly (housefly) * zon n belt (zone) * zukam n cold (illness) * zumrud n emerald